1 Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engine fuel injection control system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a diesel engine fuel injection control system that controls fuel injection quantity of a diesel engine.
2 Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-26935 discloses a diesel engine having a fuel injection pump configured to deliver fuel to the engine and a particulate filter provided in an exhaust passage. The engine is controlled such that the maximum injection quantity from the fuel injection pump is corrected to a smaller quantity in accordance with the amount of particulate matter accumulated in the particulate filter. Thus, the amount of particulate matter discharged from the engine is reduced when the amount of particulate matter accumulated in the filter is relatively large. Accordingly, a rapid increase in the amount of particulate matter accumulated in the filter is suppressed and an increase in the exhaust gas resistance is also suppressed.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved diesel engine fuel injection control system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.